


pretty boy

by katsukikook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Relationship(s), Swearing, Tears, levi gets emotional from so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukikook/pseuds/katsukikook
Summary: unavoidably, being so close to your lovers face many pecks were given here and there, with soft wavering comments that don’t matter at all or mean everything at once. this was one of those times.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: first time writing for levi the new love of my life as i binge watched aot from season 1 to 4 in literally four days. i’m not sure if i characterised him well but i lowkey love my oc in this shes very cute. also my first time crossposting onto ao3 from my usual tumblr. also i was listening to the miseducation of lauryn hill while writing this)

you rested your head between the crook of his neck, your stray hairs tickling his ear lobes. sitting on levis lap was one of your favourite past times. it doesn’t happen often, which makes it all the special between the two of you, simply his body encasing yours and yours encasing his. chest to chest, sometimes tucking your head between his neck your nose bridge along his throat while resting a palm on his chest to feel his heartbeat.

a silent intimate moment, only inhales and exhales to be heard between you both. levi would either rest his hand on your waist and if he happened to miss you that day he’d hug your body towards him where you couldn’t move if you tried, which wasn’t a problem. who would say no to being clamped to their boyfriend? many a time either one of you would fall asleep in this position, together or with one not moving until the other naturally decides to wake up again.

unavoidably, being so close to your lovers face many pecks were given here and there, with soft wavering comments that don’t matter at all or mean everything at once.

this was one of those times.

you giggled, hands resting on his chest and thighs on either side of his legs. levis traced his finger along ur spine.

“what?” his eyes would scan your face, his eyebrows knitting together trying to find out why you were literally laughing in his face.

you brushed your lips against his softly, so close he could count your individual eyelashes if he tried, “nothing, you’re just pretty.”

levi raised his eyebrows in disbelief, glancing down at your lips before meeting your eyes with a bored stare.

“pretty?” he grunted out.

you moved your hand to the back of his head, raking through his undercut up to the longer strands of his hair.

“yeah you, my pretty boy. complaints?”

you both stared at each other as if it were a battle. in the midst of a new giggle about to bubble up as you could see the calculating behind his eyes, working out if he liked being called pretty boy or not. his dark eyes began to narrow, before silently giving up, pushing your head against his shoulder as if to shut you up and tightening his grip around you. in his final act of defeat he rested his head back on the chair now facing the ceiling, ending the staring contest himself.

with levi leaning his head back his long neck was revealed to you. you rested your hand on the side of his neck, stroking gently as you both resumed to silence again.

the fresh scent of cotton consumed you as you ran your nose along his neck, peaking up to see he had his eyes closed. you pressed kisses into his skin, starting from his jaw, then down his jugular, making sure not to miss any mark, beauty spot or scar as you went lower. levi hummed in response, his hands beginning to lazily rub up and down your thighs. a sign he was enjoying the attention.

as you got to the collar of his white shirt you asked if you could unbutton it.

he lifted his head, opening one eye. “if you want. why? do you wanna fuck, baby?” he rasped.

you rolled your eyes at his crude phrasing, beginning to unbutton his shirt, his tanned chest being revealed to you. “no baby,” you mimicked back, “i just want to love you. can i?”

you wet your lips and began to kiss along his collarbones, not getting very far with levi pushing your head away from his chest so he could look you in the eyes again. his head up and face now inches away from yours.

with a pout gracing your features, you scanned his face to see a hint of him disliking what you were doing. instead, you got an almost puppy look from this usually stoic man, his head tilted as if he was trying to work you out.

“do you not like it? i just wanted to-“

“you can love me. please.” his hand went to caress your cheek, his thumb rubbing back and forth slowly.

“wha-“ you began to see tears well up in his eyes, his hand rapidly moving from your cheek to his to wipe them away before they fell.

your eyes widened as it wasn’t often, probably close to never the number of times you’ve seen your boyfriend cry. knowing he preferred to keep that side to himself.

in an effort to comfort him you put his head in your chest, to not embarrass him further by watching him. “levi, baby what’s wrong? i didn’t say something did i?”

he sniffled in response, not knowing why he’s so overwhelmed by your previous comment.

“it's not- it’s nothing” he stuttered out, his lips were a pretty rosy red, matching his cheeks and eyes from his outburst.

“my pretty baby” you pulled his head away from you, like he did to you moments before, but cupping his cheeks with both hands, “i’ll love you forever you know?”

levi’s eyes darted from yours to anything but you, not used to being so open with his emotions with anybody. you wiped the tears softly from under his eyes giving him a sweet smile.

“yeah?” you questioned, nudging him for a reply. “yeah. and i’ll love you,” he whispered back.

you brushed your nose against twice, moving your palms to his bare chest.

“can i?” he nodded.

you went on, continuing your previous mission kissing his chest, every mark, beauty spot and scar.

—

“i can't believe i cried over you saying you loved me”

“what can i say? i have a way with words.”


End file.
